Desesperación en el acto final
by pame chan 42
Summary: Kano sabe el final está cerca. La desesperación lo consume a sabiendas de que su gran mentira y actuación final, va a finalizar pronto del peor modo posible.


Sí, volví. No se preocupen, sigo avanzando mis viejos fanfics, pero deseo leer un poco más para darles más profundidad.

No saben lo terrible que es desear publicar esto en fanfiction, no me permite modificar mi texto como deseo... Les dejo un link al texto original~ *quitarle corchetes y espacios* :

www. dropbox [. com] /s/ibdoe27x39b494y/Desesperaci%C3%B3n%20del%20acto%20final . pdf?dl=0

Kagerou le pertenece a Jin.

* * *

 **Desesperación en el acto final**

No es como que me sienta bien...

No, si soy sincero... —debí enloquecer ¿sinceridad en mí?—. Ja ja, probablemente me sienta muy mal esta estúpida actitud; pero ¿qué no deberías estar acostumbrada ya, Ayano _-chan_?

 _Hermanita, si estás ahí, me pregunto qué pensarías de mí._

Me sentía tan atraído a ti cuando te suicidaste... No, no te culpo. De vez en cuando también lo he pensado entre muchas cosas frustrantes.

 _No sabes cuan presionado me siento últimamente..._

Yo... ja, recuerdo varias cosas anteriores a tu suicidio; como que te vi llorar aquella ocasión, y no me atreví a interrumpirte en tu dolor. …Supongo tuve miedo de nuevo.

¿Debía acercarme o darte tu espacio?

Me acostumbré tanto al dolor que aún hoy lo veo natural. Hoy río, mañana de seguro no. Creí lo interpretabas de igual modo. Por eso no pude entender cuando te escapaste de mis manos como un espectro piadoso; como si fueras un espejismo hecho del amor que despedías —probablemente el único dios cual pureza lograba limpiar mi asqueroso interior y conseguía con tal facilidad lo que nadie ha logrado: Hacerme feliz—.

Ahora vivo en el miedo y la tristeza, pero no me acostumbro. Si me acostumbrase, se volvería apatía y aburrimiento, y no creo mi cerebro quiera procesar aquello.

Los chicos del grupo hacen eso en parte. Se adaptan a una apatía extraña que roza con la mía, y repiten sus días sin inmutarse ante la monotonía diaria…

Tsubomi trabaja arduo en casa para después descansar.

Konoha, que se ha mudado campante a nuestro hogar, se pasa el día descansando y durmiendo con costumbres que no encajan con _aquel_ joven escolar.

Kousuke trabaja arduo y cansado, para al llegar ser recibido por Mary, como si fueran dos recién casados que me empalagan en su miel y muestras de cariño con la cual un día vomitaré. Claro, si un día no los envidio antes.

Un niño llamado Hibiya está con nosotros. ¿Quién sabrá por cuánto tiempo? Siendo él el menor, sus padres un día lo llamarán y se irá. Admito es agradable. Actúa como un adulto, pero no es más que un niño deseando ser maduro para ser aceptado y hasta amado. Algo parecido a lo que yo fui a su edad.

Los nuevos integrantes.

 _Felicidad..._

Todos son felices menos yo.

Recuerdo esos ideales, Ayano. Hablabas como una gran idiota sobre esa palabra. No lo admitía cuando estabas viva, pero una parte de mí odiaba como creías que diciéndonos que no éramos monstruos todo mágicamente cambiaría; como si tuvieras una varita mágica la cual cambiaría percepciones sobre brujas malas en nosotros, tan monstruosos como para ser los antagonistas de dichos cuentos heroicos.

Pero a pesar de todo, tus palabras nos ayudaron... Tomó tiempo, pero Tsubomi y Kousuke lo creyeron. Yo... siempre supe que no era un héroe, pero por suerte en mi niñez dejé de creer era malvado. El único momento creí era alguien que merecía ser tan feliz como me hacías, fue cuando empezamos a investigar sobre la maldición de nuestro padre.

Fui un héroe hasta que la realidad volvió hablarme.

Ayano, éramos de mundos tan diferentes...

Yo no conocía a mi padre,

creo nunca comprendí a mi madre

y te traje aquella _maldición_ , haciendo perdieras a los que amabas;

atrayendo la muerte a _nuestra_ madre...

Los amaba. Nunca lo admitiría.

Ahora lo gritaría al viento y rogaría ese llanto rodease el mundo entero hasta llegar a ti y el mundo maldito que habitas.

 _Pues estás viva en el infierno, ¿no es así?_

Y es tan absurda la idea de que crea es mi culpa a pesar no haya razón. ¿Es por qué soy joven? ¿O es por qué tengo algo de razón en que yo los he maldecido con locura y muerte? Te la entregué incluso a ti y creo eso dice mucho. Los maldije como el maldito hijo de puta que soy...

Desearía arrancarme la cara hasta necesitar una máscara por esta actitud tan miserable.

Ayano, ¿sabías ella era una prostituta?

No, tú eras una santa... tus oídos no merecían oír aquello.

Incluso recuerdo cuanto llorabas por cosas banales. ¿Tú recordarás la tristeza que derramaste cuando viste a aquel pichón muerto en el jardín trasero? Yo sí que me acuerdo, ya que me dije que esas cosas pasaban y era de lo más natural, pero tú en recompensa me decías que no era verdad, que era el evento más doloroso que podías imaginar. A pesar de mi edad precaria, yo sabía perdías el tiempo; pero oh, tú te acercaste y lloraste por un pobre mal nacido.

Ja, Kousuke ante aquello también lloró. Y yo creía él era el más sensible en mi infancia, pero **no**.

Tú lo eras.

Hiciste un pequeño funeral y hablaste de la vida, como una inútil despechada la cual perdió algo que nunca tuvo; como el amor de un hombre del cual se quejaba mi madre.

Tu visión del mundo probablemente te llevó al suicidio y he estado pensando últimamente en ello. Nunca te habías topado con la horrible realidad, eras extremadamente sensible a las cosas.

Tú no sufriste del bullying de Kousuke,

o los traumas de Tsubomi

 _o mi horror al ver a mi madre amordazada..._

Incluso Shintaro vivía en depresión,

y alguien como Momo, esa chiquilla que parece vive feliz, es hostigada por sus fans hasta las lágrimas.

Todo este grupo de ex-depresivos patéticos sufrimos, pero podíamos con esto. Tú, nacida en una cuna de plata y adorada desde el primer momento de la concepción, con juguetes caros desde siempre, no lo soportaste. Tu límite estaba estancado sólo en palabras.

Un "no me gustas",

un animalito muerto

o ver que a alguien no le agradábamos,

podía hacerte sentir mal.

El mío era el más alto, había visto a mi madre agonizar y sufrir frente a esta mirada maldita.

Soportaba mientras vivías la idea de perder hasta a mi "padre" y que no pudiéramos salvarlo, y automáticamente perderte a ti. Vivía apesadumbrado. Y de mi vida actual qué decir.

Pero aprendí algo. Las cosas no son planeadas. También que existía el apego dañino y malvado. Nunca debí amarte tanto... quizás ahora estaría muy enamorado y no me sentiría tan horrible.

Me tenía que reunir con unos amigos, pero ahora estoy frente a _ti_. Qué decir sobre mis pasatiempos... Pintando las paredes que me encuentre con ellos.

Mira amor, hice amigos~. Y ¡hey! ¡ellos no son tan retrasados~! Los 15 de Agosto hasta ellos temen al diablo~.

Por cierto hermanita, tu amigo Shintaro… ha cambiado, por lo que le pedí el perdón que tanto le debía. Él casi se suicidó cuando le dije que todo fue su culpa en aquella ocasión. Quise engañarme y creer era su estúpido error; pero no, siempre fue mía, la cual deseé ocultar. Podría haberte preguntado o intuido. Debí darme cuenta estabas en un estado tan caótico y no soportabas más el juego del gato y el ratón; que tú ya sabías lo que queríamos negar: Habíamos perdido una vez más contra nuestro papá.

No, _esa bestia…_

Shintaro ha... empezado a tener esa mirada que te tenía antes. Le hablé entonces horrible a Ene, diciéndole que te sustituía con él. Exploté otra vez. Realmente no deseaba Shintaro mejorase. Deseaba que llorase una vez más, y que incluso ella, inocente, así lo hiciera. Inclusive me disfracé de Haruka de manera malsana. Ella entró en depresión entremezclada con confusión…

Soy un desgraciado. Si me vieras... Me repudiarías... ja ja.

Shintaro te amaba,

 ** _disculpa el golpe sin compasión._**

Pero te amaba, y no lo sabía. Apreciaba tu amistad y como yo se intoxicó. Una vez aprecias tanta luz no deseas alejarte, pero él era más maduro, no se colgaba a ti como yo.

Ahora al menos es feliz. Su "sirvienta" le hace compañía y se aman mutuamente. Creo me agradaría verlos juntos; y no, no es porque deseo te olvide y que, ni por asomo, se te acerqué o piense en ti... Soy un poco celoso... Siento mataría por ti, y eso en verdad me da miedo porque veo la magnitud de mi ser…

Bueno, ja, _sonrisa, sonrisa_.

Ahora recuerdo te estoy hablando en esta tumba...

Sabes, con todas estas conversaciones, la fe que tengo de que me oigas desde aquel lugar me recuerda un poco a la fe que tenías depositada en que las personas podían amarnos. Crear un mundo mejor si todos dábamos algo de nosotros.

Aj, realmente cursi...

Ayano, Ayano, Ayano, eras una visionaria, pero te criaste en un mundo de fantasía que arrastró a mis hermanos, pero no a mí.

¿Fue por qué estuve un año inferior en la escuela que Kousuke y Tsubomi?

Supongo eso ayudó a que creasen los tres un gran lazo, y el año cuando estuve en la primaria mientras ustedes estaban en secundaria, supongo fue un detonante creyese yo era el más distante …junto con que yo fuera el que más se sorprendiese de que Kido tuviera ese novio el cual temíamos le hiciera daño en secundaria, y con quien estuvo menos de un mes por nuestras amenazas…

Me gusta esa época llena de problemas simples hermana… se veía todo lindo, ¿no lo crees…?

¡Ah! Adivina~ ¡Kousuke parece será el primero de nosotros en tener novia!

Tsubomi por el otro lado está enamorada y creo eso es suficiente para ella.

Y... yo empecé a...

La vida no me ha mandado al indicado.

Creo estoy maldito, a quien amo muere. Últimamente por eso tengo miedo. He... adquirido un gusto extraño. Me pregunto qué pensaría mamá.

Ambas...

La primera, me golpearía... diría soy un engendro (que no se aleja de lo que soy).

La segunda... Ya recuerdo porque eras un angelito el cual Dios reclamó. Maldito desgraciado quien deseó alejarte de mí. Ella te enseñó cómo serlo. Ella te enseñó a ti, y por eso ambas se volvieron tan perfectas que tuvieron que alejarse de mi mundano ser.

¡Pero mira mi romanticismo! ¡Hasta siento soy un poeta!

Ja, ya te lo dije... Deseo tener una sonrisa como la que tú le regalabas a Shintaro. Pero parece tengo mala suerte. Ah, ¡odio la verdad, pero me gusta un chico! Sí... ahora soy la estúpida chica que sueña con tener una relación de cuento, y me causa cierta repulsión, pues no sabía lo ridículamente cursi podía llegar a ser. Aunque supongo sólo deseo eso que todos los demás desean: Algo estable donde sepas tienes la libertad de mandar el mundo al diablo y graffitear sin que te juzguen. Supongo esta relación sería lo más estable que un mentiroso compulsivo como yo podría desear. No como la anterior donde sabía él abusaba de mí y hasta mis amigos se preocupaban por mí…

Hablo de los despierto, no de los vendados por cierto.

Ayano… emh, sé te gusta mi apariencia actual, pero usualmente termino transformándome en mujer, el chico que te menciono, solo conoce a "Ayano", mierdero nombre para mi presentación ¿no te parece? Me gusta bastante esa versión mía, delicada y fuerte, tal cual tú y Tsubomi, pero pienso ya es momento de dejar de fingir y ver si me gusta tanto serlo permanentemente.

Es raro, pero me sentía incluso mejor amando a mi hermana. Ahora... ¡me siento confundido! Es la primera relación sana iniciaría en mi vida. Y vamos, que todos sabemos que la sanidad no es parte mía.

No hay secreto en que mamá me odiarían y... quiero creer Ayaka me apoyaría...

Es patético, lo sé, pero

 _me_ _gusta,_ _me gusta,_ _¡me gusta_!

Y me siento una basura a tu lado...

¿Me perdonarías... por querer a alguien cuando prometí amarte?

 _Ja, esto es molesto... me gusta mucho, y deseo alguien, quien sea... que me ayude... q-que me ame... que me acepte..._ Siento que... desesperadamente estoy buscando alguien... **_que me quiera_** , pero la pregunta es ¿yo me quiero?

 _Quise encontrar una afirmación y acudí a una tumba más que muda_.

 ** _Si eres un ángel, ¡dame una señal por favor!_**

Kousuke llega a casa y es atendido por Mary. Kido ha empezado a ablandarse con Konoha y Hibiya, y se la ve tan feliz...

¿Y yo?

Me siento un idiota sin ninguna cualidad

 _¿quién me querría?_

Mary es tan linda...me ha aceptado como soy. Me deja probarme su ropa..., me incita a intentarlo...

Pero claro, eso ya lo sabes... **¡Si** **tú** **lo sabes todo!**

No, ja, y-ya no puedo con este juego. No hay nadie más que yo aquí...

T-Tengo miedo de que ella me trasmitiera su odio... ¡N-No quiero estar enfermo! ¡No quiero sentirme así! Me siento maldito...

¿Por qué...?

 _Respira,_ _por favor..._

¿Por qué parece todos pueden recuperarse menos yo?

Tengo miedo, hermana... Ya es la quinta vez que lo he pensado en este mes. Y estoy entre estas tumbas con miedo. M-Me encantaría estar a tu lado... pero no puedo abandonarlos. Es como si mi vida no me perteneciese...

Sólo deseo silencio. T-Tengo miedo hacerlo... Ayano.

"Disculpa, ya estoy yendo..."

Odio que me diga engañador...

Pero parece sólo puedo ser chivo expiatorio con el cual desfogar la ira. Ya lo hizo mamá con todos esos golpes, pero al menos volvía a pesar de todo. Ayaka era linda, pero siempre tuve mi resistencia. Extraño a papá, y lastimera la situación ahora que todos mis recuerdos con él son sustituidos por ese demonio...

No te mentiré, me había gustado la idea de tener un padre por primera vez...

Ironías que nunca me dieron risa.

Ayano, ¿me estás oyendo, verdad?

N-No me he vuelto loco, ¿no?

Ayano, todo se está complicando...

que un chico me guste hace me asquee yo mismo,

que esté ayudando a ese monstruo y haya...

Dios ¡yo los maté también!

¡A-A tus amigos!

¡Que le mienta a mis hermanos!

¡Q-Que sepa morirán!

 _Ayúdame..._

No puedo decirles la verdad... ¡morirían!

O peor...

puedo imaginarme lo que él les haría...

 **¡Así que... no sé qué hacer, ja ja!**

Parece pronto se va a deshacer de nosotros, por eso me recluyo aquí.

Si huyera...

si muriera,

me pregunto si todo su plan se frustraría.

Aunque la idea de que no pueda fallecer,

que sólo reciba un dolor horrible,

me asusta mucho.

Sigo esperando por que ya se deshaga de nosotros…

Esta ansiedad siento me matará... No saber si cuando vuelva a casa ellos...

 ** _No.._**.

Ayano, n-no sé qué hacer... Todo esto me desespera...

T-Te amo.

Deseo estuvieras aquí... Y no hubieras huído como yo deseo también hacerlo.

Si pudiera escoger... con total sinceridad haría lo mismo que tú.

Ayano...

¡Por favor envía a alguien!

M-Mis pies se mueven casi automáticamente a su guarida...

N-No quiero ir con él... ¡Ya no quiero matar a nadie más!

Por favor hermana... s-si merezco un poco de piedad...

 ** _¡Mátame, por favor ya!_**

* * *

Volví, whahaha.

Funny fact: Una amiga me dio un consejo de que toda esa energía de ansiedad la usase para hacer un fanfic uwu Y usé a la par la tristeza para enfocarme en los sentimientos de personajes los cuales creo pasan por lo mismo. Kano, que junto con Haruka, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Fue mi elección debido a que mi concepto de él es el de alguien que luego de un tiempo puede desesperarse y desea expulsar todo esto (en parte me gusta la idea que tenga algo parecido a su madre, ataques extremos de violencia. El estrés el cual comparo al de una bomba de relojería).

Supongo me gusta verlo sufrir(?) o me gusta plasmar su desdicha debido a que es la cosa más sufrida y heroica de kagepro. ¿Creo es la tercera vez hago un POV de él? Es un bebé hermoso. Lo admiro mucho.

Lo de la edad, miren los cumpleaños de los chicos. Seto y Kido nacieron antes del 15 de Marzo (inicio de clases), Kano después, lo que significa estudiaba un año menos que ellos. Lo de Kido y el novio viene de la idea de que Kido es super linda, y que estoy segura más de un chico se enamoró de ella. De seguro se le confesaron y al ser la primera vez, le pidió ayuda a Ayano y ella le dijo lo intentaseintentase. Obvio, los chicos lo odiaban xD

El domingo 12 (hoy que publico) hablaré con Tekumy a las 6 (hora peruana) por directo en youtube www. youtube ] /watch?v=EswBLGkphiU

Visiten mi facebook: "Flamenca—Pamela"


End file.
